Pamięć naszej krwi
by RisnelTide
Summary: Kilka wspomnień Geralta; spojlery do gry o Wiedźminie.


**Pamięć naszej krwi**

Geralt stał przed domem Triss w Wyzimie Handlowej. Od paru wyjątkowo długich minut gapił się w mosiężną klamkę, która przypominała zwiniętego węża, z główką wysuniętą tak, jakby miała zaatakować tego, kto tylko jej dotknie. Zapukał. Triss otworzyła drzwi i uśmiechnęła się. Spodziewała się go. Wiedziała, że Geralt boi się o Alwina i będzie próbował ją nakłaniać do zmiany decyzji. Wiedziała również, że to on tę decyzję podjął i jak bardzo się z tym wszystkim zmaga. No i nade wszystko Shani była jego jedyną przyjaciółką - nie licząc tego buca Jaskra.

Zaprosiła Geralta do środka, poczęstowała go herbatą i kazała mu usiąść na niewielkim taborecie tuż przy kredensie, w którym - jak wiedział – znajdowały się magiczne księgi, wywary, skrawki papierów starannie wypełnione zapiskami w nieznanym mu języku oraz bestiariusz, który Triss zdobyła w nie do końca legalny sposób. Zgadywał, że od Leuvaardena.

- Domyślam się, że nie wpadłeś poplotkować, hmm?

- Przyszedłem porozmawiać o Alvinie.

Triss westchnęła ciężko, a chwilę później w pomieszczeniu rozległ się jej śmiech.

- Geralt, idioto, kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, że ona sobie sama nie poradzi? Widziałeś, do czego on jest zdolny? Wiesz, co on wczoraj zrobił? - spoważniała. - Zabił wszystkie kury cholerną kulą ognia. Masz pojęcia, jakie to było niebezpieczne?

Przerwała, a w izbie zapanowała cisza, którą przerywało wesołe trzaskanie płomieni w kominku.

- Myślisz, że naprawdę będzie mu lepiej u niej? – Triss spytała się cicho. Znała doskonale odpowiedź, wiedziała, że on przytaknie. Może mógłby skłamać, gdyby nie był prawdomównym sukinsynem.

- Tak.

Geralt wiedział, że powinien wyjść. Dopiął swego, będzie mieć spokojne sumienie i Shani będzie bardziej zadowolona niż zwykle.

Alvin potrzebował przede wszystkim matki, nie szalonej czarodziejki.

o0o

_Zakon Płonącej Róży to banda sukinsynów, tylko Zygfryd jest dobry._ Geralt powtarzał to sobie, jak mantrę, za każdym razem, gdy musiał z nimi współpracować. Nie było to łatwe - nie lubił i nie potrzebował towarzystwa, zwłaszcza gdy rzecz dotyczyła jego fachu.

Ale teraz sytuacja była inna; mieszkał z Triss, planował z nią życie i wiedział, że kiedyś musi się stać tym oswojonym wiedźminem.

Dlatego, gdy Zygfryd zaproponował mu wyprawę na wiwerny, zgodził się. Rozprawiali jeszcze jakiś czas o – jak to nazwał Yarpen - interesach; co, gdzie, jak, ile. Przystał na pięćset sztuk złota i pochodzącą z całkiem niezłego chowu kasztankę.

Wieczorem napili się wyborowej pieprzówki w Klasztornej, zadowoleni z udanych łowów. Zygfryd wygłosił krótka mowę o szlachetności i honorze, dobru i konieczności ich misji, o tym, jak Zakon cenił wszystkich sprzymierzeńców i dbał o ich losy.

Yarpen stwierdził później, że pierdolił jak poparzony.

o0o

Któregoś dnia przypomniał sobie pewną południcę.

Pamiętał, że rozmawiał z nią w maliniaku, a ona śpiewając, zbierała maliny; całe kosze soczystych malin.

Pamiętał, że świeciła - jak latarnia morska - a każdy jej promień wskazywał, że nie żyje, że była południcą, która nie wie o swojej śmierci i błąkała się wśród krzaków uginających się od słodkiego ciężaru malin.

Wieczorem powiedział Adamowi, że ją zabił.

o0o

- Geralt?

- Tak?

- Wyjdziemy z tego, prawda?

Powiedział Triss, że tak. Byli po tej samej stronie barykady; zachowali neutralność, gdy Zakon wyrzynał w pień Wiewiórki; zachowali obojętność, gdy jeden z elfich zabójców uśmiercił Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu.

Teraz Triss stała u jego boku, gdy Yarpen i Zygfryd prowadzili krwawe czystki wśród swoich wrogów. Może to i dobrze – myślał wtedy, gdy czarodziejka pomagała zabić Azara Javeda. Może tak powinno być, może Yarpen i Zygfryd powinni byli umrzeć, może to nie była ich historia; zrobili wystarczająco dużo, a teraz kurtyna opadła i mogą zejść ze sceny.

Merigold, już jakiś czas później, namówiła go do odwiedzenia ich na cmentarzu, więc poszli razem, ramię w ramię, ręka w rękę; ona niosła białe kwiaty, on milczał.

(Potem Geralt zabił parę ghuli, które zbezcześciły grób Yarpena, i nic nie było dobrze, nigdy nic nie było dobrze i Triss o tym wiedziała)


End file.
